Addicted (AoKise)
by melodilove3
Summary: When Kise invites Aomine to a local club restaurant and all things go downhill. Rated M for mild swearing and sex scene. Set in college AU. Song-inspired by Smarty Music & DJ Assad ft. Craig David - Addicted (from a MEP by RoyalYaoiStudio [RYS])


Please watch/listen to the video while reading this, it will give you the vibe I'm trying to portray Aomine and Kise are in!

Song-inspired by _**Smarty Music & DJ Assad ft. Craig David - Addicted (from a MEP by RoyalYaoiStudio [RYS])**_

 _ **When Kise invites Aomine to a local club restaurant and all things go downhill. Rated M for mild swearing and sex scene.**_

This is for pure entertainment. By no means do I own Kuroko no Basket or Addicted. I only own the plot. Thank you!

Set in college AU.

...

 **A/N: Because Fanfiction doesn't want to do pictures between the lines, I provided the images that were used on the Wattpad version. Enjoy!**

...

 **.**

 **I'm so addicted to you baby**

 **.**

To say that former Touou Academy's ace player Aomine Daiki is a quiet, nerve-racking mess is like saying the world is going to end. Surprisingly, within months of being in a five-year relationship with the former model, many of those who knew Aomine said he became more calm and expressive.

 _K: Daicchi~ Let's go and club at the Spector 4!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now I'm addicted to your touch**_  
 _ **I'm so excited**_

 _ **.**_

To Aomine, Kise was the wild bobcat who would pounce on him every moment they got, and party like no tomorrow. They had dropped the whole "Kise" and "Aominecchi" thing during their third year which eventually led to "Ryouta" and "Daicchi" or "Daiki."

The taller male stared at the message before quickly typing in:

 _A: Sure. Meet you there at 9._

The navy-haired set his phone down and went back to his law studies. A vibration from his phone and he picked it up to look.

 _K: YAY~_ 。（＞ω＜。)

 _K: Ah, Daicchi, I forgot to send you this earlier this morning._

The tanned teen cocked an eyebrow at the buzzing phone, indicating a message.

 _K: I hope you like~ (_ ＾＾ _)_

 ** _(inserts picture of Kise taking a picture in the bathroom with a red flip phone. He is holding peace sign. Wears a yellow stripped collared shirt on top of a black undershirt. Wears navy blue pants. Carries light blue backpack.)_**

 ** _._**

 _ **I'm addicted to you baby**_

 _ **.**_

Aomine gapped at the photo before abruptly closing it. The ace groaned as he face-plants his head on the library table, heart beating fast.

"Shit."

If it weren't for his dark skin, Aomine would have been a tomato just like Kise when they were in bed. _Fuck, this is dangerous._ Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya glanced at their table mate.

"Is it Kise?" Kagami commented, biting into a burger from Maji's. Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake.

"Aomine-kun is smitten."

The tanned slowly looked up and reopen the message to look at the photo again, and clicked 'save,' a hint of red at the tips of his ears. _I'm smitten alright._

 ** _._**

 ** _Now I'm addicted to your love_**  
 ** _I can't deny it_**

 ** _._**

It was 8:55 PM and Kise stood confidently outside the obnoxious club in a black t-shirt with matching joggers and a light brown cardigan over and white shoes. It wasn't that the club dress code needed to expensive, _Spector 4_ was known to be an expensive club and a homey restaurant in one.

The former model had dinner plans for the latter who had just rolled up in a black sports car. Aomine, dressed in a black dress shirt and matching joggers with black and blue running shoes stepped out on the driver side and greeted his lover with a kiss.

 **.**

 _ **If anytime you need a hug**_  
 _ **You know I can be your drug**_  
 _ **Yes I'm addicted to you boy**_

 _ **.**_

The blond pulled the older one into a hug, content with how their bodies molded against each other. He quickly pulled away and smiled cheerfully.

"Come on!" Kise spoke enthusiastically, pulling Aomine by the hand towards the club's entrance. "I got the table for us!"

Aomine chuckled and let himself be dragged around by Kise, who happily held hands and eagerly open the door. Colorful lights blinded the tanned and Aomine had squinted to adjust to the lighting. It had been months since their last date here, which was a dinner date that eventually led the blond being a mess, mewling in bed begging for more.

 _ **.**_

 _ **No matter when you got my word**_  
 _ **I might be there I might be good**_

 _ **.**_

The couple maneuvered to a more quiet and secluded area of the club after Kise had checked them in. The waiter placed their menus on the table and the two filed in, sitting across from each other.

"What would you like to drink, misters?"

"One water and one vodka please," Aomine ordered, smiling at his blond lover who stared lovingly at him back. Vodka for him and water for Kise. The waiter left, and Kise immediately leaned over the table, inches from Aomine's lips.

"Say _Daiki,_ " Kise whispered seductively, dropping the -cchi. The blue haired gulp and felt a tight downstairs. _Not good. Every time Ryouta drops the stupid nickname, he's damn serious about the topic._ Aomine, ears tinted red, leaned in and nibbled on the former model's earlobe. _Two can play this game, Ryouta._

"Yes, _Ryouta_?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Something you really need to take care of**_  
 _ **Whatever thing you need I do**_

 _ **.**_

The small forward shuddered and blushed at the deep low voice that vibrated against his ears. If there's one thing he hated about Aomine Daiki was that he could make the blond crumble down to his feet just by taking him.

"Um..uh," Kise averted his eyes, flushing pink. It was a comfortable silence with the sounds of thumping music on the other wall. Aomine grinned and pulled Kise's chin towards him, planting a kiss on the lips. He slipped his tongue in the younger boy's cavern, dominating the blond. Kise whimpered and let out a small moan. The curtain was lifted, and Kise scrambled back into his seat. The poor waiter looked confused as he placed the drinks down on the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Aomine's cobalt blue eyes stared in the golden honey eyes and smiled. "We'll take the one okonomiyaki, two yakisoba, and two dishes of nikuman," the dark blue ordered, not breaking contact with his embarrassed lover. The waiter scribbled the order down and took their menu and left; the curtain dropped to give them privacy.

Kise sighed in relief softly and became redder when he realize the dim-lit room added to the atmosphere. The former Kaijou player heard his lover shuffled out of the seat and felt strong warm arms wrapped behind him. Kise shivered from the warmth of the former cold-hearted Touou ace.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boy you got me addicted**_  
 _ **By the way you put it on me tonight**_

 _ **.**_

"Yes, _Ryouta_? You asked me a question, love."

The blond felt the heat radiating off his face and looked down in embarrassment. His original plan backfired on him.

"Y-you're mean D-Daiki." Aomine chuckled lowly in his blushing partner's ear, the model's sweet spot, causing the latter to whimper.

"Is that so?" The former nibbled on the younger's earlobe; Kise felt tight and was losing control over his senses. "Why don't you punish me, Ryouta?"

Kise blushed furiously. If it weren't for the dark room, the poor blond wouldn't see the end of it with his boyfriend.

"D-Daiki! S-stop! Someone is coming!"

Aomine heard footsteps outside the room and quickly kissed Kise's cheek and ruffled his golden hair before returning to his seat. The curtain was lifted again, and the waiter returned with their meal. The two forwards look at each other, one embarrassed and the other grinning like nothing happened.

"Please enjoy!"

The couple thanked the waiter and smiled at each other.

"Itadakimasu!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vibe is so electric**_  
 _ **Let me so charge up your energy tonight**_

 _ **.**_

It's 10:15 PM on a Friday night. The club was still bustling with life when the couple left, Aomine partially intoxicated. Kise placed his partner in the passenger side and went over to the driver side. He inserted the initiation key in and waited for the engine to warm-up. The blond leaned over and buckled both of their seatbelts.

Around midnight, the two former aces arrived at the Kise's place. Parking in the driveway, Kise had realized that Aomine had fallen asleep during the car ride. The blond smiled softly and kissed the tanned male on the forehead before waking him up.

"Daicchi, wake up."

The navy blue hair male groaned as he opens his eyes, a pair of honey-colored eyes stared back smiling.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I can't even hide it**_  
 _ **Put my hands all over you that's fine**_

 _ **.**_

"Konbawa, Daicchi~" Aomine laughed and kissed the blond gently.

"Konbawa, Ryouta."

A silent blanket came over them, Kise in the driver seat and Aomine in the passenger seat. The former Touou ace leaned in towards the former copycat. Kise blinked and looked at his lover only to be graced with hungry kisses from the latter.

At some point in time, the two ended up inside the house, shoes off, and making out at the front door. Aomine's knee slid in between the shorter's legs. The latter's arms wrapped tightly around the former's neck deepening the heated exchange. They pulled back for air; a string of saliva connected. Forehead touching, the couple grinned at each other.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna fight it**_  
 _ **When the feeling's good, you know you would**_

 _ **.**_

"It's been a while," the shorter commented, smiling softly.

"I know," the taller admitted grinning. Their hands entwined, pinned above Kise's head.

The tanned ravished the pale neck, sucking and pulling the skin until it became bruised.

"Aahh.."

That's all it took for Kise to be swept off his feet and thrown on the bed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boy come on deep it low, deep it to the floor**_  
 _ **Let me see your work like you're dancing on a poll**_

 _ **.**_

Warm hands worked wonder on the former model's body, driving Kise insane from the feathering touches. His cardigan had slipped off, and his shirt was taken off. The ex-model lied in bed, his back arched slightly as Aomine sucked the sensitive skin.

"Dai..ki..." Kise panted, his lustful eyes half open.

Aomine diverted his attention to the needy copycat, kissing the collarbone gently.

"Yes?"

"C-can," the blond swallowed his spit. "Can we do it from behind?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let the booty shake, let the booty go**_  
 _ **Cause I'm so addicted so come on and see some more**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah!"

The power forward flipped his lover around, face down in the pillow and ass in the air. It wasn't every day that the blond would request such a thing, and Aomine wasn't going to take chances.

He pulled the blond's joggers and boxers down in on the ground and threw it aside, leaving Kise's bottom half exposed. To Kise, it was nerve racking to have his lover bend him over and eat him out like this. Aomine leaned down and licked the tight hole, stroking the blond's length. The former model's eyes widen and let out incoherent words. Kise cried out in pleasure when the wet muscle circled the vulnerable hole.

"N-no..."

The familiar rush of helplessness and yielding left the blond melting in the lustful tender moment as the dark haired nibbled the ball sack.

"Aahh...Dai! Haa..ki! Nnnngh!"

No matter how many years they have been together, Aomine knew that he wouldn't hear the end of the former model's precious cries.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm so addicted to you baby**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hot and feverish._

Those were the words that could describe the incredible feeling of the moment.

Kisses deepen as tongues fought for dominance.

Aomine broke the kiss and took off his shirt. He immediately leaned down and captured the blond's lips before the latter could say anything.

"Nnng.." Kise clung to Aomine's shirt as the latter's fingers tweaked the copycat's nipple from behind.

Their feverish kisses settled, sending wild tremors and evoking sensations that grown all too familiar since their first time. The ex Touou member leaned back to admire his piece of art: bruised spots everywhere enhance the flushed pale skin and a sultry look from the tired lover.

All for Aomine Daiki to admire.

He bent over and kissed his boyfriend's sweaty forehead.

"You look beautiful."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now I'm addicted to your touch**_  
 _ **I'm so excited**_

 _ **.**_

Kise had both his clammy hands next to his head, face flushed from the make out earlier.

"You look beautiful."

The ex-model felt his face heat up and hide behind the shirt that Aomine had taken off. He heard the bed creaked more. It was only a matter of time before the taller male had slid off pants off leaving the former ace in his dark blue boxers.

The dark haired had disappeared behind the fatigue blond. The small forward could feel something different pressing against his hole. He gasps as it pushed inside, slowly moving in and out. _Daiki's fingers..._

"Haa! S-shit..hnnnng!"

Kise panted heavily.

"D-Daiki," Kise begged, withering slowly and submitting to the taller male as Aomine continued to tease the blond, adding another finger in.

"Yes, Ryouta?"

"Haa! I n-need you," a gasp came out from his mouth as his boyfriend barely pushed through the hole. "I need y-you right now."

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm addicted to you baby**_

 _ **.**_

The blond could care less about being clingy right now. _If I don't release now, I think I might explode._

"I'll break you, Ryouta." Another digit added towards the other two.

Kise narrowed his honey eyes, rolling his head back from the familiar feeling of the fingers working on him below. His moans echoed throughout the room; the bed creaking.

"Nnng..haa..s-shut up Daiki. Aah!"

 _You already did that four months ago,_ the blond thought as erotic noises spilled out of his lips.

Aomine showed off a genuine smile. The power forward removed his fingers and flipped the small forward over to face him.

"W-what is it?"

The tanned didn't answer and placed one of Kise's leg on his shoulders.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now I'm addicted to your love**_  
 _ **I can't deny it**_

 _ **.**_

"Fuck..." Aomine gritted his teeth as he held the blond's hips tightly, pushing in. The warmth of Kise's tight inside engulfed the tip his length. Watching Kise widen his eyes for a brief second and closing his eyes shut and the lewd sounds that came from the flushed lips almost had Aomine cave in. _Almost._

"Aah!"

Kise grabbed onto the bed sheets, adjusting to sudden stretch.

"What did you say, _Ryouta_? I'm not moving until I hear you."

Kise was beyond impatient. He gritted his teeth in frustration, reached up with determination and cupped Aomine's face with burning passion. If this wasn't Cloud 9, he doesn't know what is.

"Fuck me, Aomine Daiki." As soon those demanding words left the blond's lips, gasps and whimpers were replaced as Aomine rocked his hips into the blond's lower half.

"Your wish is my command, Kise Ryouta."

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm so addicted to you baby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(inserts a photo of Aomine and Kise doing the deed)**_

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

...

 **Published June 12, 2017**

...

 **review. comment. follow.**

 **pictures credits go to their original owners (found them on google search)**

 **Cover made by me. Cover picture is found on Pinterest.**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **-melodilove3**


End file.
